Let Me Sing You To Sleep
by KlissesandKlainebows
Summary: After being apart for weeks, Kurt and Blaine spend some much needed time together. Nobody else home. As a storm built outside they ventured into territory they never have before. Rated M for their first sexual experience. Song- Lullaby by TheSpilledCanvas


"Blaine." Kurt moaned, rolling his head back against the pillow as his boyfriend places soft kisses along his jaw.

"MMM" Blaine murmured into his skin, sending a buzz through his body.

It was a Friday night, Burt and Carole were out of town and Finn was at Rachel's, so naturally Kurt took this as the perfect opportunity to spend some much needed time with his boyfriend.

It's been three weeks since they last seen each other. With school and living so far from one another it's been hard. But, they talked on the phone every night, no matter what. Burt yelling up the stairs at Kurt that it was getting late as he whispered into the phone to Blaine, just wanting to hear his voice a little longer. They both missed one another so much, they though they would go crazy.

So, when Kurt found out that Burt and Carole were going to be out of town for the weekend, he immediately called Blaine, who made the two hour trip up from Dalton to see him.

The house was completely silent except for their ragged breaths, thumping hearts, and the rain pounding against the window pane. A storm was rapidly approaching and Blaine had just made it to Kurt's before a downpour started.

Blaine made his way from his jaw to his neck, sucking gently at his pounding pulse point.

Kurt let out a gasp, reaching his hands up to tangle them in Blaine's ungelled raven curls.

"I love you." he whispered breathlessly.

"I love _you_." Blaine murmured.

He pulled lightly at the curls, pulling Blaine's plush lips away from his neck, and guiding them once again to his own.

Blaine gripped tightly at his waist, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

Kurt ran is tongue along Blaine's bottom lip before ducking inside.

Blaine groaned against his lips, making them tingle.

A bright flash followed shortly by a thunder clap sent vibrations through the room.

They pulled apart, startled, and looked over to the window, as the black sky once again glowed with a bright flash of lighting, blurred by the rain that pounded against the window.

"It's getting bad out there." Blaine commented between ragged breaths.

"Yeah." Kurt sighed simply before pulling Blaine back in without another comment- because, really, he could care less about the weather right now.

They kissed deeply, all tongue and teeth, trying to make up from the weeks they were apart.

Blaine kissed each of Kurt's reddened cheeks before trailing soft kisses down his neck and right to the spot where his neck ended and his fabric covered shoulder began.

Blaine pulled away, looking into Kurt's glasz eyes, his own honey ones on fire.

Kurt stomach did a flip at the sight.

He still would never get over Blaine looking at him like that, complete love and lust in his eyes.

Silently, Kurt sat up slightly, pulling away from Blaine just enough to pull his shirt up and over his head.

Blaine eyes trailed down the length of his body, a blush spread over him at the attention.

"Beautiful." Blaine whispered, kissing his swollen lips gently before pulling his own shirt off.

He settled back down on Kurt, now bare chest to bare chest, and kissed him before ducking down to suck gently at the snow white curve of his shoulder.

"Oh, God." Kurt rasped, heart hammering even faster as he places his hands on Blaine's upper back, digging his nails into the lean muscles there.

His head was swimming and a warmth was building in the pit of his stomach.

Blaine pulled away from his shoulder, moving to trail kisses hungrily down his chest, sealing each with a flick of his tongue.

Kurt breathed heavily as Blaine made his way down his body.

His skin burned in every spot Blaine touched. Where Blaine's lips pressed against his bare chest, where Blaine's hands were firmly placed on his hips, steadying him, where their thighs were pressed to one another.

Kurt gasped as Blaine reached his navel, dipping his tongue inside quickly.

Blaine looked up from his spot, looking Kurt directly in his darkened, lust-clouded eyes.

"Are you OK?" he panted.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine, it's just w-wow!" Kurt heaved, face blushing furiously.

Blaine smiled softly.

"You know, we can stop at any time..." he said, making sure that Kurt knew he was OK with doing as much as Kurt was comfortable with- or as little.

"Blaine, I know." Kurt said firmly, reaching his hand down to thumb at his cheek.

"OK." Blaine whispered, kissing at the soft skin right above his waist band, looking at him hesitantly before pulling is down slightly to expose his hipbone.

He trailed his thumb along the curve of his hip, before nibbling at the sharp bone lightly.

Kurt yelped and threw his head back, taking in a harsh breath.

Blaine met his eyes and smiled, kissing his hip once more before slowing moving upwards, until his lips met Kurt's again.

Kurt bit as Blaine's top lip, running his tongue over the slight teeth marks he left.

"Mmf." Blaine moaned, grinding his hips into Kurt's before he could even process what he was doing, body taking over.

Kurt's hips bucked up involuntarily against him in response, vision tunneling as his breath caught in his throat.

He felt himself grow hard as he bucked up yet again.

They both froze, pulling apart and looking into each other's shock-filled eyes. They had never done anything more than kiss before, not that Kurt didn't _want_ to do more. Because he did. He _really_ did. But Blaine was always so cautious, didn't want to go too far, didn't want to push Kurt into doing anything he wasn't ready for. Which Kurt thought was sweet, but he was getting tired of being treated like he was made out of glass. He _wanted_ roughness, he _wanted_ heat and sweat, he _wanted_ to grind into Blaine, feeling his hardness against his own.

He's always been uncomfortable with sex, but with Blaine it was different. With Blaine he wanted to do _everything_. Not all right away, of course, but he wanted to take that next step closer to it. He just needed to convince Blaine of that.

"I'm sorry, Kurt...I didn't mean- I mean it was a jerk reaction..oh god not like _that_ jerk, but you know, I just- I'm" Blaine stuttered, not making any sense.

Kurt didn't let him finish before crashing his lips to Blaine's, rocking his hips upward to let him know it was OK, It was _DEFINITELY_ OK.

"KURT" Blaine growled against their lips, grinding his hips once more against Kurt, sending a liquid hot chill up his spine.

"Blaine." Kurt whimpered, rocking with him.

Blaine pulled away and looked into his eyes, concern in his honey ones.

"Are-are you sure about this? We don't have to go this far-we could stop if it makes you uncomfortable at all..." he trailed off, caressing Kurt's cheekbones and savoring in the soft texture under his calloused thumb.

"No." Kurt said firmly. "I want this. I. WANT. YOU." He said as strongly as he could despite his labored breaths.

They stared into each others eyes, sapphire locking to hazel, both on fire.

Another thunderous clap rang through the room, causing them both to jump.

Blaine let out a chocked chuckle.

"Well then..." he breathed, chest heaving.

"Where were we?" Kurt cut him off flirtatiously, rolling his hips up into Blaine's to remind him _exactly_ where they were.

"Oh, My God." Blaine gasped, collapsing back down on Kurt, kissing his shoulder hotly.

Kurt laughed breathlessly as Blaine gasped, kissing down his neck, until he reached his collar bone, sucking there gently.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, pulling him as close as possible before he bucked up in one swift movement.

Blaine shuttered, grinding against Kurt's thigh.

"I. Want. This." Kurt repeated hotly against his neck.

Rain continued to pelt hard against the window as their lips crashed to one another's once more, starting a steady rhythm, trying to create the friction they both wanted through the fabric of their jeans.

They went slow at first, experimenting, savoring the burning sensation between their quivering thighs as their hips collided again and again.

"Kurt." Blaine gasped huskily into his ear, breath hot as they rocked into one another.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered, heart racing faster then he though possible.

His brain had officially short-circuited. All he could do was let out short, incoherent whimpers as they rolled their hips in time with the fierce storm outside.

They kissed passionately, rhythm growing faster- more frantic.

Kurt could feel Blaine's heart pounding in his chest in time with his own as they moved needily against each other, the bed shaking gently under them.

"GOD, KURT." Blaine moaned, running his tongue just behind his ear.

Kurt let out as gasp in response, reaching his shaking hands up to run them through Blaine's sweat-dampened curls.

His body felt feverish, his jeans too tight around him. They really need to come off. Now.

He was about to move away, but before he got the change to Blaine said something that stop him dead in his tracks.

"Close." he chocked out simply, resting his head against Kurt's.

Kurt's hips picked up speed once more, spots starting to blur his vision and he knew, he too, was close- painfully so.

" 'M too." He breathed in response.

"Oh god, KURT." Blaine shuttered before coming harder then he ever had before, biting into his shoulder to muffle a scream.

At the sound of Blaine screaming his name he came undone.

"BLAINE." he moaned, competing with the loud thunder outside as he came long and hard.

Their bodies shuttered violently as they melted into on another, coming down from their high.

"I love you." Blaine whispered hoarsely into his ear, kissing it softy.

"I love you, too." Kurt sighed back, blissful.

They lied there together, bodies intertwined, Blaine's head on Kurt's chest as they caught their breaths.

"Wow." Kurt whispered into Blaine now-soaked hair, "That was..."

"Incredible?" Blaine whispered against his chest as he made slow circles on his waist.

"MMMM." Kurt smiled, snuggling closer to Blaine.

They watched out the window as the storm continued violently just outside, the sky lighting up every few seconds, illuminating the room.

"We should change." Blaine whispered after a while.

"Yeah...I guess that would be a good idea... you can borrow a pair of pajamas." he kissed his sweaty forehead before getting up and stretching out his sore body.

Blaine got up after him, wrapping his arms around him from behind, going up on his toes to kiss his neck softly.

"What will Finn say when he sees me sleeping here?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"After he leaves Rachel's he's supposed to go to Puck's for the night...something about a Call of Duty marathon or something." Kurt waved his hand, rolling his eyes.

"He asked if I wanted to go, but I said I was just going to stay in for the night and watch a movie or something... maybe call you." he smirked, Finn was completely clueless.

"COD marathon? Man, that's awesome!" Blaine murmured, eyes sparking.

Kurt whirled around to face him, raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

"Well, if you rather go there I'm sure they would be happy to have you." Kurt huffed, crossing his arms in mock-anger.

"No, no, no! I _much_ rather stay here with you." Blaine whispered, pulling Kurt's porcelain white chest to his own.

"Well, good." Kurt grinned, leaning down to kiss him softly.

"Now go get changed so I can put these in the washer before they are completely destroyed." he said, handing a crisp pair of pajamas to him.

"Yes, sir!" Blaine kissed his cheek before walking to the bathroom.

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled affectionately at the boy's receding figure before turning to his closet to get a pair for himself.

As he changed he glanced down at the guitar propped up against his bed. He still wasn't sure why Blaine insisted on bringing it, but he claimed it was some sort of "surprise."

"All changed!" Blaine smiled, walking into the room.

Kurt stifled a giggle as he took in Blaine's appearance.

Kurt knew he was taller then Blaine, the height different was pretty obvious, but Blaine was floated in his pajama bottoms.

"Don't say anything." Blaine huffed as he saw Kurt's face.

"I didn't!" Kurt grinned, walking over to him to put his hands on his waist, leaning down to press their foreheads together.

"You look adorable." he whispered, kissing his nose softly.

Blaine rolled his eyes up to meet with Kurt's. Kurt's heart skipped a beat as he took in those gorgeous puppy-dog eyes.

"Now." Kurt stepped away from Blaine, shaking his head to clear it and taking his dirty clothes in his hand, "I will go bring these down to the laundry room and be right back!" He pecked Blaine's lips quickly before heading down stairs.

As he opened the washer door he heard a loud bang of thunder before the lights flickered, and everything went dark.

"Damn it." he muttered, slamming the washer door before feeling his way out the room and up the stairs.

"Blaine?" He called into the darkness as he walked into his room.

"Right here." Blaine whispered, feeling for his hand in the dark.

"Hi, there." Kurt smiled, turning around to face him.

He could just make out his face in the darkness.

"Hi." Blaine whispered, his warm breath washing over his face.

"I have some candles in my drawer, I'll light some." he murmured before slowly feeling for his drawer, taking out a couple of candles and matches.

"Candles. How romantic... are you trying to seduce me?" Blaine purred, sitting on the bed.

Kurt lit a candle, looking over to Blaine as the room brightened to a hazy glow.

"Yes. Actually I knocked the power out myself just so I could light a couple of candles and have my way with you." Kurt deadpanned, lighting another.

Blaine's eyes widen slightly, before realizing Kurt was teasing.

"Here, let me help you." He got off the bed, walking over to Kurt and taking a match and candle.

"Why on earth do you have so many candles, anyway?" he inquired, taking in the drawer filled with them.

Kurt's cheeks heated, "It's always good to be prepared..." he trailed off.

"Prepared for...what?" Blaine asked softly.

"Anything..." he whispered, leaving Blaine to make his own conclusion as he took a couple candles and put them around the room, so much for fire safety.

"That's better." he smiled, stepping back and putting his hands on his hips, looking around the dimly-lit room, the scent of vanilla wafting to his nose.

He looked over to Blaine across the room, who was just staring at him, fire from the candles reflecting in his sparkling eyes.

"What?" Kurt smiled softly, heart pounding and face burning under Blaine's steady gaze.

Blaine walked over to Kurt at the window, reaching his hand up to caress his tinged cheek.

"Nothing...it's just... you're so beautiful." Blaine whispered, looking down shyly.

"You're not so bad yourself." Kurt tried to sound confident, but his voice faltered.

"No, but you don't understand." Blaine whispered, tipping his head up so their foreheads were pressed together.

"You are breathtaking, seriously-I, I just- sometimes when I see you smiling at me, or walking toward me, I can't breath. I get nervous and my heart skips a beat...I've never felt this way about anyone. I've never met anyone as perfect as you. As absolutely breath-taking as you... and I- I'm just extremely confused that someone as amazingly beautiful as you-inside and out- would want to be with me..." he trailed off, closing his eyes, his long eyelashes brushing against Kurt's own.

There was a beat of silence, the only sound heard was that of the storm, still going strong just outside the window.

"Blaine." Kurt choked against his tears, cursing himself for crying so easily.

Blaine always called him beautiful, but just in passing, he never thought he actually _meant_ it.

Nobody ever told him that he took their breath away. That they thought he was perfect. And this coming from the boy that took _his_ breath away every time he saw him. The boy _he_ considered perfect- it was just so surreal.

Blaine snapped his eyes open, eyes widening.

"Don't cry, baby, don't cry." he whispered, cupping Kurt's face in his hands, thumbing away the tears.

"I'm sorry, it's just, what you said...you really feel that way?" Kurt asked softly.

"Yes." Blaine murmured, kissing him gently, caressing his silky smooth cheek as he did.

Thunder clapped again, this time quieter, further away.

"Looks like the storm is passing." Blaine observed, taking Kurt's hand and leading him to the bed.

They both laid down on their sides, facing one another, ailing their bodies.

Pajamas clad chests pressed against one another, hand on each other's waist.

Their eyes locked as tears still swam in Kurt's sky-blue eyes.

Blaine lifted his hand away from Kurt's waist to trail his fingers softly over his cheekbone.

"Everything I said was the truth, Kurt." he whispered, his sweet smelling breath washing over Kurt's face, causing him to shiver.

"You are _so_ beautiful. But not just physically, inside as well. You are _amazing_. You just _glow_. You light up a room. I don't know how to describe it, Kurt. It's just-you make be feel so lucky...like the luckiest guy in the world." Blaine murmured, their bodies pressed so closely together that his lips brushed Kurt's as he talked.

Kurt smiled, sure-Blaine was one of the cheesiest people he'd ever met, but that's what he loved about him. He put his whole heart into something, and he let you know just how much he really cared.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt breathed, moving the mere half an inch to kiss him.

He pulled away and looked into Blaine's soft honey eyes.

"I feel the same way about you, you know." he squeezed Blaine's waist gently, smiling adoringly at him.

Blaine whimpered softly and smiled back, running his own hand down Kurt's side, earning a shiver out of him.

"I love you, too. So much." Blaine murmured, emotion thick in his throat.

Kurt grinned and, despite himself, let out a soft yawn.

"Tired?" Blaine asked glancing at the clock besides Kurt's bed.

"MMM." Kurt murmured, realizing how tired he really was.

"Well, it _IS_ 2 A.M." Blaine whispered, chuckling softly.

"I really _do_ lose track of time when I'm with you, don't I?" Kurt asked teasingly, running his hand through his boyfriend's hair.

"Guess so." Blaine sighed, reaching up to kiss his forehead softly before sitting up slowly and reaching over the side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked around a yawn, fisting at the sheets around him.

"Singing you to sleep." he murmured, lifting his guitar into his lap and propping himself up against the pillow.

"What?" Kurt asked, confused.

"I'm singing you to sleep." Blaine repeated, smiling lovingly at him.

"I heard this song, and it made me think of you." he shrugged, smiling brightly.

"Oh..." Kurt responded, heart filling with even more love, if possible.

Yes-Blaine _definitely_ took the top spot for cheesiest person he'd ever met. But, again, he loved that. He loved that he cries when two people get together at the end of a romantic comedy. He loved that he thinks up all these grand gestures to prove his love, even though Kurt didn't need any of it, all he needed was Blaine. But he loved that he made the effort. That he actually cared.

"I know it's extremely cliché...but I hope you like it." Blaine whispered, eyes shinning.

Kurt grinned, "So... this was the surprise?"

"Mhm." Blaine smiled softly as he began to strum.

_It's the way that you blush when you're nervous.  
><em>_It's your ability to make me earn this.  
><em>_I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep._

Kurt's heavy eyes fluttered closed, snuggling into Blaine's side, letting his smooth voice wash over him.

_It's about how you laugh out of pity,  
><em>_'Cause lets be honest I'm not really that funny.  
><em>_I know that you're shot, just let me sing you to sleep._

Kurt could hear the smile in his boyfriend's voice as he sang. He loved how you could tell exactly how Blaine felt, just by listening to his voice.

_If you need anything, just the say the word.  
><em>_I mean anything.  
><em>_Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
><em>_and plant my lips where your necklaces close._

Blaine hushed voice continued to fill the silent room. Kurt started to drift in and out of sleep, catching lyrics here and there as he fought to stay awake.

_...medicating perfection, now that's a mistake.  
><em>_I know that you're spent, just let me sing you to sleep._

He strummed softly, fingers dancing across the strings.

_It's your finger and how I'm wrapped around it._

Blaine whisper-sang, smiling down at Kurt's half-awake form lying next to him.

_It's your grace and how it keeps me grounded..._

Kurt smiled back at Blaine, trying to listen to the words, but his eyelids continued to slide shut.

_If you need anything, just the say the word.  
><em>_I mean anything.  
><em>_Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in..._

Kurt's eyes fluttered open heavily for a moment, meeting the the eyes of the boy he loved.

_While you were sleeping I figured out everything,  
><em>_I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me.  
><em>_Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins.  
><em>_You shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame._

Kurt smiled sleepily at the words- letting his his eyes close once more.

_...just the say the word.  
><em>_I mean anything. (I really do)  
><em>_Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,_

Blaine's voice filled his mind- playing in the background as images of them together flashed in front his closed eyes as he dreamed.

Walking down that staircase, about to meet the boy of his dreams all those months ago, Blaine confessing his feelings for him, their first kiss, dancing at prom, Blaine telling him he loved him for the first time-right then and there in the middle of a crowded coffee shop. Flashing to the dream Kurt hopes will be a reality one day. In the middle of Central Park, Blaine down on one knee, a velvet box in his shaking hand, asking him to be his forever. Blaine in a tux, tears filling both their eyes as they slip gold bands onto one another's fingers whispering promises of forever, adopting their first baby, Finally flashing to one of them old and grey- holding each other's wrinkled hand.

He dreamt like this every night, mapping out their future, but tonight it was special. Tonight the dreams seemed more tangible, with the boy he loved lying in bed beside him, his warm presence still felt, even sleep.

_... then I'll tuck you in,  
><em>_and plant my lips where your necklaces close._

Blaine finished the last words, setting his guitar aside as he got up slowing, trying his best not to wake the perfect boy sleeping besides him.

He walked over to each candle, blowing them out, the room growing darker and darker. With lighting no longer illuminating the room it was pitch black. Except for the stream of light coming in through the window from the moon, which had peaked out of the thick clouds, the storm finally passed.

Blaine walked back over to the bed, gently sliding in beside his boyfriend.

Taking Kurt's soft hand in his left hand, he placed his opposite on the soft curve of Kurt's waist.

Blaine looked at his boyfriend's flawless face, a hint of a smile playing at the corners of his full, pillowy lips.

He wondered what Kurt was dreaming about as he moved in slowly to place a whisper of a kiss to his upturned mouth before laying his head back down on the pillow, closing his own eyes and finally drifting into sleep, one filled with dreams identical to that of Kurt's.


End file.
